Desmufable Me 2
by TheFrizzyGirl
Summary: It is already the release of the movie "Desmufable Me 2" in the smurfs village, all the smurfs gathered around the theater. First read The Desmurfable Me 2 Interviews in order to read this to find out the voice cast.


After the interview of the movie, the smurfs now gathered around the theater to watch the movie. In the first cinema, all the smurfs sat down and waited for the movie to start. A few minutes of waiting, the movie began and the smurfs were all excited.

The movie started with a lab in the middle of the Artic Circle. Two smurfs were playing cards until a magnet appeared from the sky and went of with the whole lab. The scientist who are left behind were talking about what happened. "3 weeks and still no evidence" a smurf called Silas Ralsbottom said to a girl agent. "It is time for you to recruit him" he said.

"Yes Sir" the agent said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gru was about to make a unicorn balloon and hanged it on the front door. He went inside then went to the backyard to roast the chicken for Agnes' birthday party. Agnes slide of the bouncy castle and started running. "Wow! This is the best birthday ever" Agnes cheered. Edith was wearing a ninja costume and started climbing a ladder towards a dangerous course. she went pat all the obstacles and started heading towards Agnes.

One their way towards the magic show, a weird looking dog past the smurflings wearing a dragon costume. "Oh No! The dragon is approaching" Agnes said pointing towards the dog. "Ahh" all the kids faked screamed.

"Fear not! but here comes the Gallad's Minions to save us" Margo said. A bunch of yellow creatures wearing armor and the same size of the smurfs came out of the backyard and started fighting the dragon. "Lota!" a minion named Dave said. He pointed his wooden sword towards the dog and started hitting the other minions behind him. The minions now started having a big fight.

Gru was roasting chicken while talking on the phone. "Yeah, I need a fairy princess to come here for my daughter's birthday party. What! What do you mean she is not coming? Fine! I will do it myself" Gru chattered.

"Oh! When is the fairy princess coming" Agnes asked.

"Any minute now" Gru said happily.

"Yeah!" Agnes shouted. Gru called a few minions to come with him. The smurflings all gathered around the magic show. Edith, Phil and Jerry started the magic show but Jerry reviled a chain saw.

"Woah Woah! That's enough magic show" Margo warned.

"Aw" The minions cooed.

"Wait! That sounds like the magic of fairy dust" Margo said.

"It's the fairy princess, SHE'S COMING!" Agnes shouted.

Gru suddenly came out of the scene with a fairy princess costume. All the smurfs in the theater laughed, especially Jokey. three minions were controlling Gru with a rope. But Stuart faked that he was Gru then suddenly let go of the rope that made Gru fall. "It is I, Gruzinklebell, the most magical fairy princess in all of the world" Gru introduced."I am here to wish Princess Agnes a happy birthday" Gru said while sprinkling fairy dust.

"How come your so fat" a girl asked. Every smurf who are watching laughed so hard.

"Because, my house is made of candy, and sometimes I eat instead of facing my problems" Gru said..

"But how come your so.." the girl said but cannot finish her sentence because of the fairy dust Gru blew on her face.

"Okay time for cake" Gru said.

"Yehey" the children cheered.

"Thank you Gruzinklebell, your the best fairy princess ever" Agnes thanked Gru.

"You are welcome little girl" Gru thanked back.

All the children ran towards the table but Agnes came back. "I know it is you Gru, I'm just pretending for the other kids" Agnes whispered. Gru was proud of his daughter and went back inside to change his clothes.

After the party, the dog went outside to pee but was about to pee in Gru petunias.

"Kyle, Kyle No! Don't pee in the petunias" Gru commanded. "Here go to Fred's, go crazy" Gru said. The dog peed in relief while the petunias suddenly rot. "Oh boy" Gru whispered. While watching heard a girl saying his name.

"Mr. Gru" the girl said.

"What" Gru asked as he turns around.

"Hi, Agent Lucy Wilde of the Anti Villain League, Oops" Lucy said while showing her card to Gru. "Your gonna have to come with me" she said.

"Oh sorry I... FREEZE RAY" Gru said shooting his freeze ray. Lucy used a fire gun against it.

"You know you have to announce your weapons after you fire them, for example" Lucy said reviling a lipstick which zapped Gru. "Lipstick Tazer" she said. Gru fell down then Lucy tried to put him in the trunk. Jerry and Carl were watching Lucy closing the trunk and then finally knew that she is kidnapping Gru.

"Boss" Jerry shouted while Carl followed. The two minions were chasing the car. Jerry got on but Carl was trying to catch up. Jerry caught Carl but he was holding his overalls. Carl was left dragged by Jerry. They took two turns and then a dress made him fly to the sky. "Bugilalowoka" Carl shouted while he was acting like a super hero. Lucy turned her side mirror and saw Carl flying so she made a stop and the two of them fell from the sky. "Huwa Yiya" the minions said acting like ninjas. Lucy zapped them with the same tazer she used to zap Gru. She started of and then went to the harbor. She turned her car into a vehicle that can drive through water. The car stopped at a submarine then entered it. She opened the trunk then reviled Gru falling. The minions were comforting him in order for him to be okay.

"Ah, pins and needles" Gru said shaking his leg.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gru" a voice said. Gru tried to stand up and finally did it."I apologize for kidnapping you" the smurf said.

"I know! It is making me exhausted but..." Lucy mumbled.

"That's enough Agent Wilde" the smurf said.

"Okay, I don't know who you people think you are but..." Gru complained.

"We are the Anti Villain League, dedicated to fighting crime on a global scale" the smurf said. "I am the league's director, Silas Ramsbottom" Silas introduced.

"Psttt, bottom, HAHAHAHAHAHA" the minions laughed. All the smurfs in the theater laughed, especially Jokey, Clumsy, the smurflings and Baby.

"Hilarious" Silas mumbled. "Okay you melted the Ice Caps, vaporized Mt. Fuji or even steal the moon. Then we noticed who did that Mr. Gru" Silas said.

"I did do that but I put it all back" Gru mumbled.

"We're aware of that Mr. Gru that's why we brought you here. You know how a villain thinks" Silas said.

'We detected a lab that experiments PX 47 had been stolen by a large magnet" Lucy said. "What is PS 46 you asked, hmmm it's pretty bad" Lucy said reviling a example of PX 47. A scientist has a bunny then was injected by the PX 47 fluid then turned into a big purple bunny that ate the scientist. The minions fainted while Gru closed his eyes.

"We noticed that one of the owners of the stores in the Paradise Mall is one of our suspects" Silas said.

"The plan is to get you an undercover at a shop on the mall where hopefully that's where you will go on the act" Lucy said.

"Okay I get it with all the mission impossible stuff but no, No! I am a father now and I got lines with jams and jellies" Gru said.

"Hehe, jams and jellies" Silas said.

"Well thanks but no thanks" Gru said.

He was about to leave until he found out that they were leaving with a small boat. "Just checking on you so, if you want to return back to doing something awesome, give us a call" Lucy said. Gru and his minions now rode the boat, but instead of the minions rowing, it turned out to be very weird.

"IVOR, IVOR, IVOR" Jerry said commanding Gru to row faster. The smurfs watching were laughing loudly.

* * *

They went back home and Gru was about to make the girls sleep."Good night Edith, good night Margo, woah woah who are you texting" Gru asked.

"No one, just my friend Eivery" Margo said.

"Eivery, wait is that a girl's name or a boy's name" Gru asked.

"Does it matter" Margo asked.

"No, no it doesn't matter unless it's a boy" Gru shouted.

"I know what makes you a boy" Agnes said.

"You do" Gru asked.

"Your bald head" Agnes mumbled.

"Oh! Yeah" Gru said.

"It's really smooth, sometimes I stare at it and imagine a little chick popping out. BEEP BEEP BEEP" Agnes cooed.

"Good night Agnes, never get older" Gru said kissing Agnes' forehead.

* * *

**Wow! This is the first time I made a long chapter.**


End file.
